


Pizza Nights

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [163]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT:  Teen Wolf.  Pizza night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Nights

They have a set order at the pizza place, to the point where they answer the phone just to tell the Pack when to collect.

Years later, the smell of a meatlovers pizza is still enough to send Stiles hurtling back, to those nights spent clustered, knee to knee, on crappy rescued couches, as they talked about whatever.

Stiles doesn’t eat pizza any more.


End file.
